


Home

by Vullardqueen



Series: Kuro's Nanowrimo [2]
Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Kuro's Nanowrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vullardqueen/pseuds/Vullardqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro sees home with every fire he lights.<br/>(Nanowrimo, Nov. 2nd)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Late nights around the campfire were Pyro’s favorite. Something about the smell of smoke and the heat of fire brought him back down to earth. He saw the world around him in earth tones. Light brown dirt, bathed in the red light of a fire, underneath a black and starry night.  
Dark brown beer bottles, held by men with dark hair and dark red outfits.  
He liked the way that it looked. He liked it alot.  
It reminded him of younger days, the peaceful days of home. He wanted everyone to know of the cozy, earthy tones and the homey atmosphere, so he lit fires.  
Candles on Engineer’s workbench, lit Bunsen burners in Medic’s lab, a lighter in Scout’s room.  
Sometimes they turned them off and blew the fire out, and that was okay. A world without fire was colorful and nice, and some seemed content with that.   
But life without fire was life without home, and personally, he couldn’t handle that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for reading! This is part of my Nanowrimo series of stories, and more will be coming out. Thanks guys!


End file.
